Tezuka es padre?
by killuki
Summary: Bueno como dice en el titulo Tezuka tiene un hijo? esa es la pregunta que se hace fuji en el ultimo tiempo, como se llamara el o la recien nacida? avisenme si quieren conti....
1. Los extraños acontecimientos

* * *

**Tezuka es padre???'**

_1.- Los extraños acontecimientos:_

Todos se encontraban entrenando como de costumbre en las canchas del colegio, bueno casi todos ya que dos de los titulares se encontraban preocupados por la ausencia de su capitán Tezuka que la ultima semana había estado actuando de manera muy extraña (para el).

Los 2 preocupados deciden juntarse en la azotea del colegio

Oishi: Que le habrá pasado a Tezuka???

Fuji: Ni idea pero no creo que sea muy bueno que digamos ya que ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

Oishi: Ojala q no sea cualquier cosa relacionado con el corazón

Fuji: Con el corazón???? Que quieres decir con eso???

Oishi: Etto etto……. No nada jaja solo me equivoque

Fuji: Si claro (pero lo dijo despacio para que oishi no lo escuchara)

Oishi: (nervioso por si el prodigio del equipo seguía preguntando decide regresar a las canchas sin decir ninguna palabra)

Fuji todavía se encontraba atónito por la acción el sub-capitán del equipo pero al no encontrar respuesta en si mismo decidió seguirlo, claro q pensando que algo estaba ocultando su compañero.

Al final del día Syusuke se encuentra con un compañero de tezuka quien le pide si le puede llevar los apuntes del día a su capitán, este extrañado acepta igual. Se despide de su compañeros (que sin decir eiji hico un escándalo xq no le quiso decir a donde iba) y se dirige a la casa de su desaparecido capitán.

Al llegar la señora Kunimitsu lo mira de forma extraña (cosa que le sorprende ya q la madre de su capitán siempre a sido muy atenta con los compañeros de su hijo) pero este solo se limita a decirle que le viene a dejar los apuntes (ya que se sentía muy incomodo), esta aceptando a regañadientes (esa fue la impresión de prodigio) lo guía a la habitación de su hijo (otra cosa extraña ya que el había ido muchas veces y ya sabia en donde se encontraba esa habitación).

Cuando entro en donde debería encontrar a su capitán se encuentra con una habitación completamente vacía entonces le pregunta a la señora (q todavía se encontraba en la puerta mirándolo) en donde se encontraba su amigo. Pero esta solo se limito en ignorarlo y saliendo del lugar.

Syusuke al encontrarse con una duda tan grande decide q lo mejor seria dejar los cuadernos en el escritorio y salir de hay.

Así lo hizo y al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con la señora entonces se despide gentilmente de esta sin recibir ninguna respuesta y entonces se retira aun mas confundido que antes.

Unos momentos después cuando iba caminando hacia su casa recibe una llamada de su hermana quien le pide que valla a buscar a su padre al aeropuerto. Aceptando a regañadientes se dirige al aeropuerto encontrando lo más impresionante que se hubiera imaginado en el mundo.

Estaba su capitán un la aerolínea del frente con una guagua y una chica quien lloraba sin parar. Syusuke todavía sintiéndose choqueado por su imaginación (solo traten de pensar lo mismo q el), pero lo despierta un abrazo muy conocido para el "su padre" entonces lo ayuda a llevar las cosas pero un su mente todavía no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento ya que ese día se notaba que era muy diferente a los días normales.


	2. ¿Pero que significa esto?

* * *

2.- Pero ¿que significa esto?

Syuusuke seguía mas que perturbado por lo que vio en el aeropuerto pero como siempre lo escondía debajo de esa sonrisa que lo representaba. Al llegar a la casa ayudo a su padre bajando las maletas del taxi y entrándolas mientras que los demás de la familia se abrazaban y hablaban.

En el momento en que todos empezaron hablando cosas que para el eran aburridas se escabulle, sube las escaleras y se encierra en su pieza todavía pensando si su mente lo estaba engañando o era la realidad.

Ahora todo estaría encajando perfectamente en su mente ¿seria posible que el respetable capitán de seigaku tuviera un hijo y que nadie lo supiera¿Tendría esto algo que ver con la extraña manera de comportarse de la madre de este?

Las preguntas atormentaban su mente hasta que escucha a su hermana gritando su nombre y diciendo que tenia una llamada, este extrañado ya que eiji acostumbraba llamar mas tarde (ya era rutina que llamara a una cierta hora). Solo bajó y su sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando escucho la voz de quien había estado rondando su cabeza desde el comienzo del día

Tezuka: Hola?

Fuji: Etto etto…..hola tezuka

Tezuka: Te sucede algo?

Fuji: jeje no porque?

Tezuka: Te siento extraño, pero como sea nos podemos juntar hoy? Es que necesito contarte algo muy importante.

Fuji: (me va a contar sobre su hijo'????) …………..

Tezuka: Fuji estas ahí???

Fuji: jajaja claro

Tezuka: Claro que?

Fuji: Las 2 cosas ¿en donde nos juntamos?

Tezuka: Mira es que tengo que mostrarte algo importante y se encuentra en mi casa ¿así que puedes venir?

Fuji: (claro un bebe no puede salir de la casa) claro ¿Cómo a que hora quieres que valla?

Tezuka: No se ¿Cómo a que hora estas desocupado?

Fuji: Hoy todo el día por eso solo dime

Tezuka: Que tal ahora mismo?

Fuji: Ahora??? OK , parto en unos minutos

Tezuka: OK te espero (cuelga el teléfono)

Syuusuke vas a salir? - le pregunta su hermana por lo que el dice que si pero recién en este momento se da cuenta de que lo que acaba de aceptar y que por fin iba a entender este tremendo enredo que se estaba formando (en su mente por el momento).

Pero como ya se había comprometido fue a buscar su chaqueta y salio de su casa pensando en cualquier excusa que podría darle tezuka al llegar a su casa. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba tocando el timbre de la familia kunimitsu.

Para su sorpresa abrió Tezuka (cosa muy extraña en el) quien le dijo que entrara, aceptando lo sigue y en el camino para la pieza del mayor vio a la madre de este mas seria que la ultima vez que la vio.

Solo faltaba girar la perilla cuando Tezuka se detuvo y miro amenasantemente a su invitado quien se sintió todavía mas incomodo en esa casa.

Tezuka: Lo que te tengo que mostrar quiero que lo guardes en un secreto ya que después voy a ver cuando lo digo públicamente ¿entendido?

Fuji: Etto…. Claro tezuka puedes confiar en mí (aunque por dentro tenia tantas ganas de hacerle miles de preguntas solo se contuvo)

Entonces Tezuka habré la puerta y se hace a un lado, la sorpresa fue aun mayor para Syuusuke quien no esperaba ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su capitán……

Fuji: Pero pero…………Tezuka ¿Cómo paso esto? (fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver la escena dentro de esa habitación)

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Que hago ahora?

3.-Que hago ahora?

Tezuka: Lo que te tengo que mostrar quiero que lo guardes en un secreto ya que después voy a ver cuando lo digo públicamente ¿entendido?

Fuji: Etto…. Claro tezuka puedes confiar en mí (aunque por dentro tenia tantas ganas de hacerle miles de preguntas, solo se contuvo)

Entonces Tezuka habré la puerta y se hace a un lado, la sorpresa fue aun mayor para Syuusuke quien no esperaba ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su capitán……

Fuji: Pero pero…………Tezuka ¿Cómo paso esto? (fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver la escena dentro de esa habitación)

En ese momento el capitán de seigaku solo se limito a ruborizarse (de su forma claro n.n) y pensar en su adentros como iba a responderle al tensai del equipo. Con todo lo que estuvieron sin decir nada los dos comenzaron a sentirse muy incómodos con la presencia del otro. Fuji decidido a aclarar sus dudas comienza con una lista de preguntas las cuales son apagadas por el llanto de la criatura que se encontraba recostada en una cunita.

Tezuka se apura y va a ver lo que le pasa y entonces con el solo hecho de tomarla en sus brazos el bebe se calla inmediatamente cosa que sorprende todavía mas al prodigio del equipo ya que no se imaginaba que su capitán se llevara tan bien con los bebes.

Fuji: Capitán…….etto etto bueno ¿y como paso esto?

Tezuka: Es una larga historia fuji y no tengo ganas de contarla ahora.

Fuji: (Entonces para que quería que viniera si no me va a responder nada???)

Tezuka: Sucede algo???- al verlo como medio perdido

Fuji: Jajaja no nada solo es que me tomaste por sorpresa (aunque eso era en cierta forma nomás verdad)

Tezuka: Ya veo ¡ven!

Fuji: ¿para que?

Tezuka: solo ven

Fuji se acerca y para su sorpresa el capitán le entrega al recién nacido para que lo tenga en sus brazos, el cual empieza a jugar con el pelo del tensai (acuérdense que lo tiene un poco largo n.n) cosa que al principio le molesta pero termina rindiéndose ante la criatura que para el todavía no tenia sentido ya que al ser tan buen amigo de Tezuka pensó que este le contaría si estaba con alguna chica, pero esto no sucedió nunca U.U cosa que lo decepciono un poco (digamos que un poco arto n.nU).

Justo cuando iba a intentar de nuevo de preguntar es interrumpido esta vez por la madre de su capitán que de hecho no se escuchaba para nada feliz igual que cuando vino a dejarle los apuntes pero por lo menos ahora estaba empezando a unir clavos con la señora kunimitsu.

Syu no escucho lo que dijo porque estaba mas que asombrado con la habitación tan cambiada de su capitán (cambiada me refiero a cambiada jeje) y cada vez mas intrigado con las preguntas que le daban vuelta en la cabeza sin parar debido a todas las interrupciones que hasta ahora había tenido.

En un momento el tirón empezó a ser mas fuerte cosa que se sorprendió porque la criatura que tenia en sus brazos no debía de tener más de un mes y tenia la fuerza de uno de 5 o 6 meses (pero relacionándolo con su capitán todo concordaba a la perfección).

Justo un momento depuse regresa Tezuka con una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo, galletas y un biberón. Cosa que sorprendió todavía más al tensai ¿Tez desde cuando tienes a este niño? Se preguntaba en su mente pero se arrepintió ya que pensó que ya tendría bastantes problemas (que buen amigo n.n).

En la mente del tensai daban vueltas tantas preguntas que ni el mismo podría ordenarlas para preguntar pero la cosa que mas interesaba al chico en ese momento era el gran cambio de la habitación de su compañero de club.

Continuara…………………………………………………………………………


	4. Aclarando

4.- Aclarando

Justo un momento regresa Tezuka con una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo, galletas y un biberón. Cosa que sorprendió todavía más al tensai ¿Tezuka desde cuando tienes a este niño? Se preguntaba en su mente pero se arrepintió ya que pensó que ya tendría bastantes problemas con todo esto (que buen amigo n.n).

En la mente del tensai daban vueltas tantas preguntas que ni el mismo podría ordenarlas para interrogar a su compañero de equipo, pero lo que mas le interesaba en ese momento al chico el gran cambio de la habitación de el.

Después de un momento bastante incomodo que se realizo en la habitación syu se atreve a preguntar la razón de todo lo que estaba viendo en este momento y en especial lo que tiene en lo brazos.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue el quien dio la primera pregunta sino que fue su capitán, su amigo y compañero (salio tonto eso verdad?)

Tezuka: Supongo que te preguntas desde cuando lo tengo y la respuesta es hace 6 meses y medio.

Fuji: Pero como pasa esto??? (Atreviéndose por fin a preguntar)

Tezuka: Solo fue una noche y listo

Fuji: Solo una noche??? (Poniéndose colorado)

Tezuka: Claro que si

Fuji: O.O no lo tomas a la ligera?  
Tezuka: Tal ves ¿pero me puedes hacer un favor?

Fuji: claro n.n

Tezuka: Bien, toma

Fuji: Que es esto??

Tezuka: Es una carta para la profesora y para Oishi explicándoles todo lo que te estoy contando a ti

Fuji: mmm..Ok

Tezuka: gracias

Fuji: n.n

Durante un rato bajaron para tomar algo y conversar de cómo han estado avanzando los titulares del equipo de tennis:

Echizen no a avanzado muy poco porque no tiene incentivos

Momo esta avanzando pero a estado muy pensativo últimamente

Inui bueno con solo decirte que es Inui me entiendes

Taka sigue mejorando con su 2º personalidad

Eiji es mas rápido que antes

Oishi se coordina mas en dobles con otras personas a demás de Eiji

Esa fue la descripción de Syu para Tezuka quien no podía entender como se estaban perjudicando a ellos mismos hasta que su compañero le aclaro que eso sucedía hace unos días (le estaba haciendo una broma) y que ahora Inui les hace tomar un jugo tan asqueroso que ni siquiera el puede soportarlo (que para decir eso es arto) ya que es mas fuerte que el Aozu.

Tezuka: No se le esta pasando

Fuji: No lo se

Y así continuo la conversa de los chicos hasta que Eiji llamo de emergencia al celular de Syu para decirle que se tenían que juntar por lo que este se despide dirigiéndose al lugar acordado.

Cuando llego todos estaban ahí pensando lo que es tan importante hasta que Eiji comienza con su introducción

Eiji: Nee, chicos ustedes saben porque a faltado el capitán

Momo: nop (según parece habían hecho como un típico acto de introducción)

Eiji: Bien vamos a averiguar lo que le pasa

Fuji: No se ira a enojar (intentando detenerlos)  
Momo: No lo creo n.n

Eiji: Ninguna objeción (Fuji levanta la mano peor momo le tapa la boca para que no hablara y acabara con su plan)

Momo: Bien vamos!!!!!

Todos: n.nU

Mientras iban caminando Syu le manda un mensaje de texto a su capitán diciéndole lo que estaban planeando sus amigos, pensando en otros momentos los hubiera ayudado pero en el lugar de Tezuka en estos momento no era lo mas conveniente. Así que cuando llegaron a la casa de su amigo nadie contesto para es descanso del tensai quien se encontraba muy tenso por esta situación.


	5. U

Gomen por la demora pero simplemente estoy bloqueada u.u espero me dejen ideas para seguir con el fic xq de verdad no se me ocurre y hace mucho que no actualizo n.n

Espero sus ideas y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Ja ne!!!


End file.
